A mobile computing device such as a combination handheld computer and mobile telephone or smart phone generally may provide voice and data communications functionality, as well as computing and processing capabilities. A mobile computing device also may provide position determination capabilities to allow a user to receive a variety of location-based services (LBS) according to the current position of the mobile computing device.
To provide location based information, a mobile computing device may employ a global positioning service. When traveling, a mobile computing device may also communicate with a vehicle by way of a short range wireless communication system, such as a Bluetooth® communication system. To determine destinations to which the mobile computing device has traveled, however, there may be a need for techniques to provide location-based services to a mobile computing device whereby the mobile computing device logs destinations reached.